


Fight

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, the pronouns are they/them take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: The Darkness is spreading and the Lone Wolf is tired of losing friends.
Kudos: 12





	Fight

"Guardian?"

There's an echo of an ache in his voice as he watches them lean against the banister. _Zavala's_ banister.

"Why are you up here alone?" He doesn't know what he's supposed to expect. This particular Guardian fell silent after Cayde--

Their eyes never leave the horizon, absently focused on the soft yellows and reds and oranges all illuminating the Traveler as the sun sets. If it were any other day, he'd join them to admire the sunset - but not today. Today, the Darkness continues to spread. Today, their frame is rigid and dare he say, angry. Today, he's concerned for them.

Asher Mir. Sloane. Brother Vance.

They're all gone. The Darkness had taken them and the Lone Wolf is inconsolable.

The Titan approaches cautiously, resting a hand on their shoulder and it's enough to drag their determined, yet agonized gaze to his helmet. The look in their eyes unsettle him, but he understands. His grip tightens as he lightly jostles them, "I can see it in your Light. You've made a bargain. We'll have your back, Guardian."

They offer an appreciative nod, but no smile graces their lips as their eyes shift back to the Traveler.

They're going to war and Shaxx almost pities the Darkness for it doesn't stand a chance.

_You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it!_

\-----------------------


End file.
